


Of Tiny Skirts and Big Crushes

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: “Can you please, please, please, for the sake of my sanity, just wear a longer skirt?”





	Of Tiny Skirts and Big Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7056.html?thread=2757520#t2757520), and also for the genderswap square on trope_bingo whee~ This was fun! I’ve been wanting to write girl!Jongin/Chanyeol for awhile so I’m glad I had the chance. It might be a verse I’ll write more in if I’m ever inspired.

  
Chanyeol and Jongin have been friends since they were kids, having lived next door to each other growing up. At first, Chanyeol didn’t care about Jongin at all because Jongin was a girl and Chanyeol was a boy and girls had no reason to play with him and his friends. Jongin never seemed to care, back then, because she had her own friends to play with her older sisters adored her so it wasn’t like Chanyeol was leaving her alone or anything.

In middle school, Jongin would come over to Chanyeol’s house after school because her parents worked late and her sisters would have cram school and her parents didn’t want her to stay home alone. Chanyeol figured Jongin could hang out with Yura and paint their nails or whatever girls did, but instead Jongin would take over Chanyeol’s bed and play games on her DS and make dumb jokes when Chanyeol tried to talk to her.

It was around this time that Chanyeol realized Jongin wasn’t much like other girls who talked about their favorite actor and gushed over DSBK. Jongin played video games and got excited over the newest episode of One Piece and was actually kind of cool. It wasn’t like she was tomboyish or anything really, not like the cute Chinese girl down the street named Lu Han who always wore shorts and jerseys that were too big for her and kicked around a soccer ball all the time.

Jongin dressed in foofy dresses and started to wear makeup when her mom said she was old enough and took ballet classes every Saturday. But she also beat Chanyeol’s ass at Final Fantasy and wasn’t afraid to knock Chanyeol over when they played one-on-one games of basketball on his driveway and ate more food than any girl Chanyeol has ever seen.

And somewhere from there Chanyeol would wait for her in the mornings so they could walk to school together, and Jongin would come over after classes just to hang out, and they’d ignore their homework in favor of eating junk food and playing games or watching movies on Chanyeol’s laptop, settled on his bed side by side. Jongin would sometimes fall asleep next to him, long brown hair slipping into her face and maybe it was during one of those moments, when Chanyeol looked over at her and his heart beat faster than was normal.

Nowadays, when they hang out together, Chanyeol thinks less about beating Jongin at a game of Call of Duty and more about how it’d be holding her hand. Less about enjoying how competitive Jongin gets and more about trying not to spring a boner when she steps up against him too close during a game to block him and he can practically see down her shirt. He wants to throw his arm around her shoulders when they watch movies, wants her to cling to his elbow when they walk to school, wants to carry her books for her and take her out for dinner.

It’s a terrible, raging crush that Chanyeol finds himself deep in without even knowing how he got there. All he can do is push it aside because the last thing he wants is to ruin his relationship with his best friend.

“What am I supposed to do?” Chanyeol whines to Kyungsoo one morning, crouched down on the ground with his head in his hands. They’re waiting in front of the school for Jongin as she’d stayed the night at Lu Han’s house and they were heading over together. Jongin did that every once in awhile and those mornings when Chanyeol walked to school on his own were the worst.

Kyungsoo stares down at him with a severe look of pity on his face. “Just tell her,” he says, straightforward, and Chanyeol whines more.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say.”

“Yes, it is. You’re just a coward.”

Chanyeol is a second away from screaming and strangling his friend when Jongin’s familiar voice says, “Who’s a coward?” and he instead chokes on his scream and nearly topples over onto the asphalt. He looks up onto to be met with the deliciously tanned skin of Jongin’s thighs, his mouth suddenly going dry as he quickly jerks his gaze up to Jongin’s face instead of her legs.

She’s blinking down at him curiously, the corner of mouth twitching into a smile. Her plush red lips seem redder than usual, probably from a bit of lipstick, and and her blonde hair falls nicely around her face. She’d just dyed it two weeks ago and it had shocked Chanyeol to the core, but he couldn’t get over how well it suited her or how much he wanted to see if it was just as soft as it looked.

Chanyeol hastily drops his gaze because the way she’s staring makes him feel weird, but he regrets that, too, as he ends up with another eyeful of her long legs. He stands up, fixing onto the hem of her skirt. He’s seen her in her school uniform so many times that it’s nothing new, really, except he’s pretty sure he’s never seen _this_ much of her legs before. It’s like if she bent over for him he could probably see--

No.

 _No_.

Chanyeol is not going to think about that, no way. He feels his face heat up despite himself and of course, Jongin notices. The amused smile fades into concern as she steps up to him and says, “Are you okay?”

Beside him, Kyungsoo is snickering behind a hand while Lu Han looks amused, and Chanyeol catches the soft scent of the lavender perfume Jongin always uses, the one that sometimes lingers against Chanyeol’s sheets in the mornings after Jongin’s spent a day over at his place. He quickly nods, looking at anything but Jongin. “Yeah, fine, just fine,” he says, and then, before he can stop himself, “Isn’t your skirt too short?”

Taken aback, Jongin pulls away, staring down at her legs and then back up. She raises a brow. “Yeah, so?” she says with a shrug. “I hiked it up a bit because it’s so hot.”

Fuck. “W-We’re at _school_ ,” Chanyeol exclaims, “you can’t just--” He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say, hands waving in front of him as he tries to find words and hopes his actions make more sense.

Jongin crosses her arms over her chest and gives him the same sort of look Yura does when he says she’s gonna attract too much attention wearing clothes like that and he’s trying to be a good brother so she doesn’t get into trouble. Except Chanyeol isn’t thinking brotherly things at all toward Jongin, not even close. More like he wants to run his hands along her thighs and feel the way she moves against him.

“What’re you trying to say?” Jongin questions sternly and Chanyeol knows he’s overstepped, searching for the right words to make it better.

Before he can figure that out, Kyungsoo nudges him and says, “Yeah, Chanyeol. I think she looks fine.” Chanyeol snaps his head over to look at his friend and Kyungsoo’s eyes are fixed onto Jongin’s legs and Chanyeol is filled with a sudden urge to claw Kyungsoo’s fucking eyes out of his head. He doesn’t need them anyway.

Jongin, however, says happily, “Thanks, Kyungsoo-oppa.” Kyungsoo looks incredible pleased, smiling back at her kindly and Lu Han laughs, slinging an arm around Jongin and the other around Kyungsoo.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late,” she says, marching them towards the door and Chanyeol gapes at them, not sure what just happened but not liking it one bit.

Except then Jongin slips out of her friend’s side and comes back over to Chanyeol, hooking an arm around his and tugging him down the hall and Chanyeol’s glad that she doesn’t seem particularly angry about his earlier comment. “Meet me out front after school so we can go home together?” she asks when they reach her classroom and she lets go of his arm.

“I’ll be there,” Chanyeol says and she rewards him with a big smile, the one that Chanyeol won’t ever admit makes his knees a little weak, and waves before disappearing into her class.

Chanyeol stares after her for a moment, watching as she slides into her seat in the back next to Sejung and Krystal, face bright with excitement as her friends demand her attention. Her skirt rides up her thigh and flashes Chanyeol more wonderful skin and Chanyeol thinks his little crush has just gotten worse.

-

Chanyeol is 100% sure the world is against him. Either that, or Jongin knows how he feels about her and she’s doing this on purpose, just to torture him. Those are the only two reasons that could possibly make sense as to why Jongin has started to wear the shortest pieces of clothing Chanyeol has ever seen. Short skirts, dresses, even shorts that barely seem to cover up anything. Jongin always complains about the heat and, sure, Chanyeol gets that. He does. He walks around in his underwear all the time to fight it off, but that’s indoors. Jongin puts on the shortest dress when they go out on the weekends to see a movie. Jongin wears tiny shorts to play soccer. Jongin answers the door in oversized t-shirts that come down to her thighs when Chanyeol stops over to ask her for help on an assignment.

Chanyeol is going insane.

It doesn’t help that Jongin sometimes treats him like he’s Sejung, calling Chanyeol over just to get his opinion on an outfit to wear on a date. Those times are really the worst because Chanyeol can’t do much but sit on her bed and watch as she darts back and forth between her closet and the foot of the bed to twirl around for him and ask his opinion.

Chanyeol thinks Jongin looks perfect in everything and doesn’t mind telling her so. She usually thinks he’s kidding anyway, but the flush on her cheeks tells him she’s pleased, even as she scoffs and mutters, “Useless,” under her breath.

“How about this?” she asks, stepping out of her closet in a very short black skirt and ruffled white top. Chanyeol is finding it more and more difficult to not stare at her legs every time she walks out. He’s pretty sure each new outfit she puts on gets shorter.

Chanyeol gives her a quick once over before dropping his gaze back onto the magazine he’d snagged off her desk. “Isn’t that too...revealing?” he asks carefully, remembering her reaction from earlier that week when he mentioned her skirt was too short. He doesn’t want to make her angry.

“That _is_ sort of the point,” Jongin says lightly, turning away from examining herself in the full-length mirror on the back of her door. “I _am_ going on a date, you know.”

That’s the last thing Chanyeol wants to be reminded of, his heart aching just thinking about it. “But you’re going to a movie, I don’t think you need to dress like a hooker.”

Jongin makes this noise halfway between a gasp and a shout of rage. She grabs a large, stuffed teddy bear that Chanyeol had won for her at a festival two years ago and throws it at his head. He laughs, dodging easily, and pulls the bear to his chest. “Don’t be such an asshole,” she snaps. “I can wear whatever I want.”

Holding his hands up in defense, Chanyeol nods quickly. “Of course you can, I’m just saying,” he says lamely, not really sure how to tell her he hates seeing her dress like this because he doesn’t want anyone else to look at her, because he wants to be the only one to see her like this. He swallows the urge down though because Jongin is standing before him, hands behind her back and expression uncertain.

“Honestly, do you think Junmyeon-oppa will like it?” she asks, pressing her pointer finger into her bottom lip the way she does all the time when she’s thinking about something. Chanyeol’s always found it adorable, except these days it only draws more attention to her full lips and then all he wants is to lean over and kiss her.

“I’m sure Junmyeon would like it if you wore pants. That covered your legs,” Chanyeol says pointedly.

Jongin drops her hand from her face and gives him a weird look. “What’s up with you? It’s like you’ve never seen a girl in a skirt before.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chanyeol shrugs and keeps his eyes on the magazine. He’s probably read the same page about ten times and he still has no idea what it says. “I just think you don’t need to try so hard to impress some guy,” he finally says, and his face feels impossibly hot all of a sudden.

The mattress bounces suddenly as Jongin jumps onto it, crawling up beside Chanyeol and tugging the magazine out of his hand to steal it’s place. She peers up at him and says, “Really?” Her eyes are shining from the light in the room, round and beautiful and the smile she gives him is one of Chanyeol’s favorites, warm and happy. “That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Chanyeol.”

He laughs, shoves at her shoulder because she’s way too close, _way_ too close, and he scoots away a bit. “Rude, I’m always nice to you,” he says. He catches sight of her long legs stretching out against the bed and this is possibly the worst situation he’s ever been in. He could just reach out and slide his hand up her leg, feel how smooth her skin is, lean over and kiss her like he’s thought about doing for years.

Except she’s going on a date, and Chanyeol is not going to ruin that for her just as much as he’s not going to ruin their friendship.

He jumps off the bed and stretches his arms over his head. Jongin looks hopelessly beautiful lying across her bed, hair splayed around her face as she inspects her nails, brows furrowed cutely. “I should go,” he says. “Let you finish getting ready.”

She turns to him quickly and Chanyeol is surprised to find her pouting. “You don’t have to,” she says, but he smiles and waves her off.

“I’ve got stuff to do, you know,” he says, “places to be.”

Jongin laughs like she knows he’s going to just go home and play World of Warcraft for the rest of the day. “If you say so,” she says, sliding off the bed and walking back over to her closet.

Chanyeol catches her wrist and says honestly, “Hey, you look great. Junmyeon won’t know what hit him.”

Jongin eyes go wide like she’s momentarily stunned that Chanyeol would say such a thing, but then her face relaxes into a soft, pleased chuckle and she throws her arms around Chanyeol’s neck in a quick hug. “Okay, maybe _that’s_ the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she says into the crook of his neck, and Chanyeol pats her awkwardly on the back to stop himself from drawing her in even closer, from trying to think of how her chest brushes against his or how if he lowered his hands he could feel the curve of her ass.

“I told you, I’m always nice to you,” he says with a laugh, pulling away. He swallows thickly, and he doesn’t think he’ll get the scent of lavender out of his clothes no matter how hard he tries.

“Thanks,” Jongin says and Chanyeol gives her a half-hearted punch to the shoulder before he escapes, pushing aside all the thoughts of her upcoming date, of long, beautiful legs, and how perfect she felt in his arms.

-

“So, that’s it? You’re not gonna see him again?” Chanyeol asks around a mouthful of chips. It’s Sunday afternoon and Jongin came over so Chanyeol could help her study for a math test the next morning. They haven’t even touched their books yet; Jongin grabbed the PS3 controllers and slumped onto the couch after she walked in and is now beating him terribly at FIFA Soccer 13.

“He’s nice and all but he talked so much about boring student council things and about _golf_ ,” Jongin says. Her words come out a little slurred because she has a large lollipop in her mouth and Chanyeol is concentrating more on fighting the urge to pull it out and kiss her than on the game. “Plus he hates scary movies, like that’s so lame.”

Inwardly, Chanyeol is jumping with glee at the news. For Jongin’s sake, he keeps his face impassive. “Wow, yeah,” he says, “that’s pretty lame. I’m sorry your date sucked?”

Jongin glances at him, amused. “You’re so terrible at this sort of thing,” she says, but instead of sounding annoyed, she sounds oddly fond. “We’ve been friends for so long and you still don’t know how to make me feel better after a failed date.”

“Hey, I’m letting you win this game, I think that’s as much cheering up as you need.”

“You’re not _letting_ me win,” she retorts, “I’m just better than you are!”

“Like hell you are,” Chanyeol replies, grinning. He nudges her shoulder with his. “Besides I’m just glad you didn’t come over in tears like when you broke up with Taemin.”

Jongin laughs loudly. “Oh man, I will never forget how horrified you looked then.” Her eyes remain on the screen but Chanyeol is mostly watching her and he catches the smile working across her mouth. “You were really sweet though, you know,” she continues, “even if your attempts at distracting were terrible, you did make me feel better.”

Pleased, Chanyeol says, “Well, that’s what best friends are for, right?” He pushes aside the voice his head that continuously wishes he could be more than that.

Jongin is quiet for a moment, and Chanyeol wonders if he said something wrong. But then she lets out a soft laugh and nods. “Right,” she says, and bumps Chanyeol’s shoulder with hers.

-

The next week it starts to get a little cooler and Chanyeol relishes the fact with the hope this means the tiny dresses Jongin's been wearing will be replaced with jeans. Unfortunately, he's wrong. So very wrong, and every time he sees her she's still wearing something short and revealing.

"Aren't you cold?" he asks her when she drags him grocery shopping, wearing a white laced skirt and black tights that say bad girl all over. The thoughts that fill up in his head from that are probably going to fuel his wank fantasies for the next month.

"It's still pretty warm out," she says simply. "And that's what the tights are for."

Oh. Chanyeol was sure they were for ruining his life.

By the end of the week, Chanyeol really can't take it anymore. He's not going to make it if he sees Jongin in another too-short skirt. He swears he will die on the spot.

When she comes over Saturday afternoon, letting herself into his room dressed in a hot pink skirt that just reaches her thighs and a loose fitted black tank top that slips off one shoulder and shows off her matching pink bra strap and Chanyeol _doesn’t_ die, he's convinced the world is out to get him.

"Come on," she says, tugging him from bed. She won't quite meet his eyes, which Chanyeol finds it strange because she's seen him shirtless many times before. It could help if he put on pants, he guesses, but it _his_ room and she barged in on her own. "Let's go get lunch."

When she seems to realize Chanyeol is not moving, she drops his arm with a huff and marches to his closet. She wrinkles her nose as she picks through clothes, holding up a pair of jeans to assess them before she throws them onto the bed. “Put those on,” she says, meeting his eyes for a second before looking away. She’s blushing and Chanyeol is kind of amazed.

Wordlessly, he slides out of bed and tugs on the jeans, watching as Jongin continues sifting through his clothes to find him a shirt. She reaches up on her tip toes and her legs look so much longer like this, and Chanyeol is _not_ going to pop a boner, he _refuses_. His body disagrees with him though, and he has to tear his eyes away. She lets out a cute sound of triumph when she finds a clean, deep red shirt with a low collar, one that Chanyeol remembers her saying he looked good in. She tosses that to him as well and he pulls it on. “Okay, we’ll go to lunch but first, can you please, please, please, for the sake of my sanity, just wear a longer skirt,” he blurts out when he catches her bending over to pick up some clothes from the floor, “Just, _please_."

Jongin straightens up, eyes going round in surprise. She glances down at herself and then back up, fingers tugging at the hem of her skirt while her mouth sets into a thin line. “Why should I listen to you? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.”

The pang in Chanyeol’s heart is hard to ignore but he says, “If I _was_ your boyfriend would you put on a longer skirt?”

“No,” she says simply, and her gaze is challenging.

Chanyeol groans, runs a hand through his hair and looks at anything but her. The way she’s still tugging at her skirt only draws more attention to how short it is, how nice her legs are, how much Chanyeol wants to pull her close. “Jongin, _please_ , just--”

“Why?” she prompts instantly, propping a hand on her hip. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“It doesn’t _bother_ me exactly…” He scratches the back of his neck and feels heat crawling under his skin. “It’s just distracting and I can’t help but want to...”

“To _what_ , Chanyeol--”

“To _touch you_ ,” Chanyeol exclaims, louder than he means, and Jongin drops the hand from her hip in surprise, her mouth slack. Chanyeol pushes away the urge to kiss her, backtracking quickly, because _goddammit_ , he was doing _so well_ at keeping all of this hidden, and now. Now he’s messed everything up. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m sorry, Jongin, I didn’t mean--you can just forget it.”

“No,” Jongin says, and she’s suddenly closed the space between them, coming up in front of Chanyeol and grabbing his hands, pulling them away from where he’s hiding his face. She’s peering up at him from under her bangs, eyeliner dark across her eyes and the tiniest hint of faded black eyeshadow. Chanyeol tries to move away but her grip is strong, she’s always been able to hold him tight, yanking him into headlocks or punching him whenever he did or said something stupid. Thankfully it doesn’t look like she’s going to do that now, not with the way she’s staring at him so intently. Her face is so close, Chanyeol could just dip down and their lips would meet, but he won’t do that. Not unless she says it’s okay.

“No,” she says again, pulling Chanyeol from his thoughts. “I don’t want to forget it. I want you to tell me what you mean.”

“What do you mean, what I mean?” Chanyeol squeaks out. “Isn’t it obvious? God, Jongin. You go around dressing like that and I tell you I want to _touch_ you, and--”

“So, what? You think I’m hot?” Jongin questions and Chanyeol hates that she has the gall to look smug right now when he feels like he’s going to fall apart.

“ _Yes_ , fuck,” Chanyeol hisses, “but that--That’s not all, jesus. I _like_ you, you idiot.”

Jongin pushes at his chest lightly and exclaims, “Don’t call me an idiot when you’re confessing! _You’re_ the idiot!” She thumps a fist into his chest again. “I’ve liked you for so long!”

Chanyeol feels like his heart has just burst straight out of his chest. “W-What?” he gasps, watching the way pink fills Jongin’s cheeks and she glances down at the floor embarrassedly. He’s had such a huge crush on her, has been trying to keep it hidden so their friendship would stay the same, that he never even considered the possibility that Jongin would ever like him back. “Since when?”

She throws her hand up in the air and turns away, hair flying around her face as she looks everywhere but at him. “I don’t know,” she says, “since we were kids and you let me braid your hair?”

“Hey, I thought we were never talking about that again,” Chanyeol says, striding over to her as she walks further away from him. He catches her wrist and tugs until she turns back to him, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. “Are you serious?”

Jongin slinks the hand in Chanyeol’s grasp down until their fingers are laced and palms are pressed warm together. "Yes," she says shyly, but her gaze is determined, and, god, Chanyeol doesn't think he's ever heard anything as wonderful as that.

"Fuck, and I've been driving myself practically insane lately, trying not to ruin anything, do you realize how hard it is to not want to touch you when you're wearing these stupid skirts, we seriously need to have a talk about them by the way, not to mention you and your dates like--"

“Chanyeol," Jongin interrupts, reaching up with both hands to cradle his face in her hands. "Please stop talking already and kiss me."

"I--oh. Oh. Okay," Chanyeol says, his thoughts skidding to a halt at her words. "I can do that."

She doesn't even let him, drags his face down so she doesn’t have to tiptoe and presses their mouths together in a sweet, soft kiss before Chanyeol barely realizes what's happening. She sighs against his lips, her mouth tasting faintly like strawberry, and Chanyeol’s kissed girls with lipstick before and never found it all that appealing. With Jongin though it’s strangely addictive, and he winds his arms around her back, drawing her into him as he straightens his back. She gasps as she’s pulled up a bit, hands sliding from his cheeks up into his hair, holding on tight as Chanyeol works his tongue past her lips and kisses her line he's dreamt about doing for years.

And it's a hundred times better than he ever imagined.

He's not sure how much time has passed when they finally break apart. Jongin’s face is flushed in pretty splotches of red and her lips are swollen and Chanyeol thinks she's fucking gorgeous.

"So, I like you," he says, seriously, and it earns him a laugh.

"I kind of figured," she says, smug. Her fingers play gently through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "Come here," she says, pulling away only to drag Chanyeol down into his bed. She climbs up onto his lap, her legs warm and snug at his hips, and Chanyeol only hesitates for a second before resting his hands on her thighs, sliding his thumbs up along smooth, tanned skin. He swallows thickly and she gives him a knowing look.

Frowning, he tugs on the hem of her skirt. "I wasn't kidding earlier, we need to talk about these."

"I'm not gonna stop wearing them,” she says, rolling her eyes. “Just because you may be my boyfriend now, that gives you no right in what I wear."

He growls unhappily. "I don't like it how other guys stare."

"Let them stare," she says, which is so not what Chanyeol wants to hear, but then she leans down, hands sliding up his chest, until their lips are inches apart and adds, "Only you get to touch."

Okay, that makes it a little better. "I'm gonna buy you pants for Christmas,” he says firmly, “and your birthday, and Valentine’s and--”

“Oh, shut up,” Jongin laughs, and cuts Chanyeol off with another kiss. And Chanyeol lets her because this is infinitely better than talking and he figures they can discuss skirts later - maybe after Chanyeol’s worked the one around Jongin’s thighs onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> cries i hate kaiyeol (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ buuuut i do hope you liked this since i've never written girl!jongin before and a;lskdgas ;_; thank you for reading!! ♥


End file.
